without you, i'm just a sad song
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: "Jika suatu saat nanti aku menghilang dari dunia," Akaashi bergumam, ujung syalnya menari bersama terpaan angin. "apa menurutmu, akan ada yang merasa sedih karenaku?" [Fluff, Bokuaka, for #PawangOwlDay dan #Fukurodani'sPrettySetterDay]


.

.

 **without you, i'm just a sad song**

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

 _(Dipersembahkan untuk project #PawangOwlDay & __#Fukurodani'sPrettySetterDay_ _. Prompt:_ _ **Hadiah**_ _from Pleiades Star Cluster)_

.

.

Ketika pagi tiba dan alarmnya meraung di samping tempat tidur, Akaashi Keiji terbangun dan menjalani hari-harinya lewat rutinitas biasa.

 _Ia ingat_ bahwa sekarang tanggal lima Desember, sebab notifikasi LINE-nya sibuk berkicau sejak pukul duabelas malam, tetapi ia putuskan bahwa ia tak perlu terlalu berbahagia pada hari ulang tahunnya. _Tahun depan masih akan datang, bukan?_ Separuh mengantuk, ia berdiri di hadapan jendela kamarnya, mengamati salju yang mulai menggunduk menyelimuti Tokyo, lapisan tipis di atas rerumputan yang berkemilau ketika diterpa cahaya matahari pagi. _Langitnya biru_ , ia berkomentar dalam hati, sedikit bersyukur sebab ia tak perlu memakai lapisan jaket tambahan demi menerjang badai musim dingin. Setelahnya ia mandi, berpakaian dan mengencangkan dasi seragam. Tiba di dapur, sedikit senyum timbul di sudut bibirnya ketika ia menekuk punggung dan menaruh mangkuk kecil yang berisi makanan untuk kucingnya.

"Pagi, Kijitora."

Telapak tangannya mengusap pelan puncak kepala si kucing, ras kampung yang mendengkur senang ketika mulai menyantap makanannya, hingga kemudian Akaashi beranjak ke ruang makan, tas sekolah telah disampirkan di satu bahu. Ibunya menyambut dengan senyum senang, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun serta memberinya pelukan erat selama beberapa detik, lantas mengatakan bahwa nanti malam mereka akan makan di restoran _nabe,_ tempat yang telah lama diidam-idamkan sang ayah. Akaashi mengangguk, menggumamkan terima kasih, kemudian menyantap sarapannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru sebab khawatir ia akan terlambat jika berlama-lama membuang waktu.

Percakapan dengan kedua orangtuanya di meja makan mengalir seperti biasa; tentang sekolah, klub voli, berat badan Kijitora yang rupanya bertambah. Akaashi tertawa pelan ketika sang ibu mengatakan bahwa lama-kelamaan Kijitora akan sulit dibedakan dengan bola voli, yang ditanggapi sang ayah dengan kerutan di kening, serta pembelaan bahwa gemuk berarti sehat, dan bahwa Kijitora terlihat makin menggemaskan dari hari ke hari.

Ketika pada akhirnya ia melangkah keluar rumah, Akaashi mendongak. Napasnya dihembuskan, kabut tipis terbentuk di udara kala ia berlama-lama mencermati langit.

Ini hari ulang tahunnya. Seharusnya ada yang spesial dari hari ini, semacam perasaan yang menghangatkan dada dan membuatnya lupa dengan temperatur musim dingin yang berangsur keji seiring hari, tetapi Akaashi merasa bahwa ia tak perlu membesar-besarkan apapun. Tak ada yang patut dirayakan ketika umurnya bertambah, karena itu berarti ia semakin dekat dengan ujian akhir, dengan jenjang kelas tiga yang selalu menjadi horor bagi sebagian besar anak SMA di Jepang, dengan ujian masuk universitas yang sama ketatnya dengan turnamen musim semi. Lagipula, apa hari ulang tahun memang sepenting yang digembar-gemborkan orang-orang? Jika hari ulang tahun memang hanya datang satu tahun sekali, bukankah itu berarti hari-hari lainnya juga serupa?

Kala mengamati awan yang berarak di langit, Akaashi membiarkan angin mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan seketika itu ia menyadari bahwa pada hari ulang tahunnya ia berakhir menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Bangun pada pukul setengah tujuh, memberi makan kucing peliharaannya, meminum susu cokelat sebelum menyantap roti panggang yang diolesi selai kacang, bertukar obrolan dengan kedua orangtuanya tentang macam-macam hal. Dan ia cukup puas dengan itu; tak perlu lah merayakan dengan berlebihan, sebab satu angka tambahan pada umurnya saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membebaninya. Tangannya terbenam di saku ketika ia mulai berjalan, serpih es berderak di bawah sol sepatunya ketika ia mendengar seruan nyaring dari kejauhan.

"AKAASHIIIIIII."

Akaashi tak perlu menolehkan kepala untuk tahu siapa si pemilik suara.

"Pagi, Bokuto- _san_." Ia berbalik, menghadiahi Bokuto dengan tatapan jemu, bertanya-tanya apakah seruan Bokuto berujung membangunkan para tetangganya. "Bersemangat sejak pagi seperti biasa, ya."

"Tentu saja, Akaashi!" Cengiran Bokuto terukir lebar, lebih hangat dari biasanya, terasa menyilaukan dan membuat Akaashi memalingkan pandangan di detik berikutnya. "Karena ini hari ulang tahunmu!"

"Begitukah?" Akaashi mengangkat bahu, menyamakan langkah dengan Bokuto yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. "Kau bersikap seakan-akan ini hari ulang tahun _mu_."

 _Tak perlu sebahagia itu._ Ia berpikir dengan sedikit masam, bertanya-tanya mengapa perhatian Bokuto membuat isi perutnya terasa sedikit jungkir-balik. Lagipula Bokuto toh sudah mengucapkan selamat tepat pukul duabelas semalam, dan bagi Akaashi itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sudah sejak dulu afeksi selalu membuat Akaashi tak nyaman, seolah-olah ia diminta untuk membalasnya dengan jumlah yang sama.

"Tidak ada salahnya ikut senang dengan ulang tahun orang lain, bukan?" Bokuto tertawa, syal tebalnya yang menurut Akaashi terlalu panjang menggantung konyol di sekitar leher si kakak kelas. "Kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum di hari ulang tahunmu, Akaashi!"

Tepukan keras di punggung Akaashi membuat kerut di keningnya tercetak makin dalam. "Tapi tak ada yang spesial dari hari ulang tahun."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah…" Akaashi bergumam, merapatkan syalnya sendiri. "Pada akhirnya, kita hanya satu manusia dari tujuh milyar manusia di dunia. Tidak ada gunanya merayakan hari yang tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari lainnya. Mungkin tidak ada yang peduli juga."

Ia bukan sedang bermelankoli, karena ia pikir ia hanya menyatakan fakta. Ini sama seperti ketika Akaashi berpikir bahwa jika ia menghilang, mungkin dunia tidak akan terusik. Sedikit pun. Ia bagai seekor semut yang tak punya arti bagi semesta. Bisa tergantikan, suatu hari nanti akan dilupakan, tubuhnya akan segera terurai bersama tanah yang menguburnya, seolah-olah selama ini ia memang tak pernah terlahir ke dunia. "Hari ulang tahun tak sebegitu berartinya, bagiku." Ia melanjutkan, mata memicing ketika menatap jalanan.

"Apa benar tidak ada yang peduli? 'Peduli' itu relatif, kan, Akaashi?" Seolah tak terganggu dengan setiap kepesimisan dalam tukasan Akaashi, Bokuto tertawa renyah.

"Relatif?" Akaashi mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku! Aku peduli padamu, juga teman-teman satu tim kita yang lain." Bokuto memicingkan mata ketika meliriknya, telunjuk terarah keras kepala pada Akaashi. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau berpikir kalau tidak ada satupun dari kami yang peduli padamu."

Akaashi mendengus. Lebih karena ia merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang agak memanas. "Benarkah? Atau kau hanya sedang berusaha membuatku senang, karena ini hari ulang tahunku?"

"Mana mungkin begitu, kan?!"

Tepukan itu terasa lebih keras dari tepukan sebelumnya, membuat punggung Akaashi sedikit nyeri. Dilemparkannya tatapan jengah pada Bokuto kendati ia tak melakukan apa-apa untuk membalas, telah sepenuhnya terbiasa dengan tindakan impulsif Bokuto Koutarou. Lagipula pernyataan Bokuto masih mengusiknya. Apa benar ada yang peduli? Ia tahu Bokuto memang setulus kedengarannya, dan ia tahu pula bahwa mungkin teman-temannya _memang_ sepeduli itu padanya. Namun Akaashi tak bisa mengenyahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dalam kepalanya: tentang arti keberadaannya di dunia ini, tentang seperti apa makna Akaashi Keiji di mata orang-orang, dan apakah keberadaannya cukup bernilai sehingga ia akan diingat jika suatu hari nanti ia tiada.

"Hei, Bokuto- _san_."

"Hm?"

"Jika suatu saat nanti aku menghilang dari dunia," Akaashi bergumam, ujung syalnya menari bersama terpaan angin. "apa menurutmu, akan ada yang merasa sedih karenaku?" Napasnya bagai awan ketika berbaur dengan udara. Langkahnya berhenti, dan itu membuat Bokuto juga terpaku di sisinya. Akaashi lantas mengangkat pandangan, memandang mata keemasan Bokuto lekat-lekat. "Apa kau akan merasa sedih juga, Bokuto- _san_?"

Lebih dari apapun, ia ingin diingat. Barangkali ia memang tak menganggap hari ulang tahunnya sebagai momen yang patut dibesar-besarkan, tetapi Akaashi mendapati dirinya begitu ingin dihargai. Ia ingin disayangi oleh orang-orang yang juga disayanginya. Ia ingin hidup tanpa penyesalan, sehingga jika pun ia mati esok hari, ia tidak akan membawa keresahan apapun di kedua bahunya. _Ah_ , diam-diam Akaashi mendengus, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ini karena musim dingin. Bukankah musim dingin adalah waktunya untuk segala kemelodramatisan? Film apa yang ia tonton semalam, sehingga kereta pikirannya melaju lewat cara yang sama sekali tak familiar baginya?

Akaashi mengepalkan tangannya yang terbenam di saku jaket, hendak mengujar ' _lupakan saja, aku meracau'_ , tetapi sesuatu dalam sorot mata Bokuto membuat suaranya mati seketika di tenggorokan.

 _Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu_ , Akaashi ingin berujar tetapi lidahnya tahu-tahu terasa kelu _. Aku tidak menghilang, dasar bodoh, dan seharusnya kau tahu semua itu hanya bagian dari humor gelapku—tetapi mengapa kau terlihat seperti bisa menangis detik ini juga, Bokuto-_ san _?_

Kesenyapan di antara mereka terisi oleh ketidaknyamanan yang terasa melumpuhkan. Akaashi terdiam, dan Bokuto juga. Kekeraskepalaan mereka terpancar di mata masing-masing, nyaris-nyaris terasa sama padat dengan gundukan salju di bawah kaki.

"Pertanyaan yang bodoh, Akaashi."

Bokuto yang memecah hening itu lebih dulu. Si pemuda kemudian melangkah kembali, sedikit lebih cepat dari temponya yang biasa. Akaashi menyusulnya tanpa pikir panjang, memicing ketika merasakan terpaan angin di pelupuk mata.

"Mm. Sangat bodoh." Ia mengangguk.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menabrak punggung Bokuto. Akaashi mengusap dahinya, keningnya kembali berkerut, dan sebelah alisnya terangkat heran ketika mendadak saja Bokuto berbalik. Ada sesuatu yang persis kegusaran pada mata Bokuto kini, dan lewat satu gerakan yang agak kasar Bokuto membuka risleting tasnya, mengeluarkan suatu bungkusan yang ujungnya diberi pita. Warna kertas kadonya mencolok, ada kerutan di sisi-sisinya seolah Bokuto membungkus isinya dengan begitu serampangan. _Nilai senimu buruk sekali_. Akaashi menahan komentarnya di ujung lidah, tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan ketika Bokuto menyodorkan bungkusan tersebut padanya.

Dengan kedua tangan, Akaashi menggenggam bungkusan yang didorongkan Bokuto barusan. "Ini—"

"Kau tahu kenapa orang-orang merayakan hari ulang tahun, Akaashi?"

"Karena?"

Seolah lelah, Bokuto menghembuskan napas keras-keras, tetapi sedetik kemudian ada cengiran miring di wajahnya. Dua tangan si pemuda berkacak di masing-masing sisi pinggang; gestur yang familiar, penuh kepercayadirian, Bokuto- _san_ yang sangat ia kenal. "Mereka berterima kasih, karena kau telah lahir ke dunia ini. Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya berpikir kalau tak ada siapapun yang peduli padamu, Akaashi?"

"Karena…"

Kalimatnya tak rampung, karena tiba-tiba ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membela diri. Akaashi tertunduk, mencermati bungkusan besar yang masih ia genggam, dan kala itu ia baru menyadari bahwa Bokuto baru saja memberinya hadiah. Lagi-lagi afeksi yang tak tahu harus ia balas dengan apa. Si _setter_ merapatkan bibir, hanya berharap jalinan syal di lehernya bisa menyembunyikan rona terang di kedua pipinya kini.

"Aku—" Saat Akaashi mendongak, ia melihat Bokuto mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Pemuda itu memalingkan pandangan, kecanggungannya terpancar di setiap gerak-geriknya kini. "… aku bersyukur, kau terlahir ke dunia ini. Terima kasih, Akaashi."

Genggaman Akaashi pada bungkusan di tangannya mengerat. Ia berkedip, berusaha menganggap bahwa yang membuat matanya perih adalah terpaan angin yang membawa sedikit serpih es.

"Karena itulah, jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh lagi." Tak memberi kesempatan pada Akaashi untuk bereaksi, Bokuto berujar lagi, suaranya terdengar lirih. Sedikit serak. "' _Menghilang_ ' itu kata yang sangat kejam, kau tahu?"

Akaashi mengangguk pelan. Lalu mengangguk sekali lagi. "Aku tahu."

Tidak hanya wajahnya yang hangat, sekarang. Seperti ada api unggun yang menyala dalam dadanya, menghadirkan rasa nyaman yang membuat bibirnya diam-diam mengulas senyum. Tipis, tipis saja.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau lah yang bodoh." Si _setter_ melanjutkan seraya mendongak; kali ini senyumnya tak berhasil disembunyikan. "Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih, kan? Bokuto- _san_?"

Setelah itu, setelah kata-kata yang ia maksudkan dengan sepenuh hati itu, Akaashi Keiji membiarkan impulsnya memimpin. Ia melangkah, repih salju beterbangan bagai debu di dekat kakinya, dua lengannya lantas terentang. Akaashi memeluk Bokuto Koutarou seerat yang ia bisa.

.

.

 **end**

.

( **a/n:** Happy belated birthday, Akaashi! Akhirnya, saya bikin fic bokuaka lagi setelah sekian lama. Bikinnya ngebut pula, karena ngejar ingin selesai hari ini dan ngebet ingin ikutan #PawangOwlDay dan #Fukurodani'sPrettySetterDay juga. Tapi semoga suka ya, dan kalau ada kritik/saran/typo jangan sungkan buat kasih tau saya, ehehe. :'') Terima kasih telah membaca! Rencananya saya ingin bikin fic bokuaka lagi nanti-nanti, kalau inspirasi lancar, jadi jelas ini bukan fic bokuaka terakhir saya, huehehe /APA SIH/ btw, untuk Subacchi, makasih juga lho prompt-nya :'') /peluk/)


End file.
